What's Your Rush
by Zusa
Summary: Kaiba finds himself with human feelings. Jonouchi finds himself with a situation on his hands and lips. Seto x Katsuya.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Sex. Everywhere. Eventually.

Disclaimer: I quite obviously don't own Yugioh.

Setting: Takes place in the Battle City Arc.

What's Your Rush

Seto dashed away from the scene as he usually did, trench coat billowing in the non existent wind behind him. "Come on, Jonouchi," Honda said, "Let's get out of here."

The motor on Kaiba's limo hummed as he advanced it, sitting in the back. A trickle of sweat rolled down his brow as he recalled what had just happened.

"That jerk's just trying to get you upset. Don't pay attention to him," Honda tried to console Katsuya who was feeling a little distressed with his and Kaiba's last meeting.

"I know, I know. I can take it," He answered. Jonouchi looked to the ground, but his skin was boiling. Snapping his head up in the direction of his rival's limo, he shouted, "You think you're so great? Just wait, jerk!"

"Aw," cooed Seto, "look at him call after me…"

"Jonouchi, Honda! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Yugi breathed as he ran up to the two with Anzu.

"Yeah, well we got a little sidetracked."

"Wha- Katsu!" Anzu started, but Katsuya stormed off in the direction Kaiba left in.

"I wish I could talk sense into that guy," Honda mumbled, watching his blond friend run off.

Jonouchi stopped half way to the KaibaCorp building to catch his breath. He kneeled down on the side walk and rested his head in one of his hands. "Need a lift, puppy?" He heard a smug, low voice gloat out. Katsuya slowly lifted his head up to see huge blue eyes smirking down at him.

"What're you doin', rich boy?" Katsuya's eyes glared.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one stalking." the corner of Seto's lips curled up. There's was nothing he loved more than seeing Jonouchi reduced to nothing before him. Everything Kaiba ever did was serious, but seeing Jonouchi like this was irresistible. Kaiba frowned. Why would he ever use vocabulary like that? _"Irresistible"_? "Irresistible?" He said out loud, interrupting the endless excuses that had been spewing from Jonouchi.

"Wha?" Katsuya felt his face heat up and it was not from the running. He promptly shook his head and snapped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kaiba's eyes widened and he rolled his window up. _That's what I'm wondering,_ he thought, but quickly cooled down. "Continue," he told the driver._This is bad. _

Katsuya had a blank look on his face as he watched Kaiba drive away.

"Jonouchi!" Honda belted. He was running towards Katsuya. "Kaiba's not worth running after! Just let it go." Katsuya did not look at his friend. Instead, a tall bouncer-looking man gave him a note. "What's that?" Honda asked.

"It says, 'To Katsuya, the puuu-" he hesitated and read the rest in his head:

_To Katsuya, the puppy:_

_I just feel so bad about leaving you so distraught. _("Yeah right," Jonouchi said to himself). _So I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. You're not busy tomorrow, so I'll squeeze time into my schedule for a duel. I'll be where we met earlier today at 11am._

"So what's up?" Honda pushed. "What's it say? Who's it from?"

Katsuta paused. "It's just from that jerk." He said to Honda, but inside he felt his heart beat. _What could that guy want with me?_

The next morning Jonouchi woke up around ten. Even if there was school that day, he wouldn't have gone. He played a message someone had left on his phone: "Jonouchi," the voice was Yugi's, "Yami and Anzu are going out for some memory searching today, so I'll see you tomorrow." Katsuya sighed and dragged himself out of bed. He hadn't forgotten about today. It was good to know Yugi and Anzu would be occupied so he didn't have to make something up. But why would he in the first place? Why would he be embarrassed about dueling Kaiba? His heart started beating faster. What was wrong with him?

Jonouchi took his time taking a shower, eating breakfast, and walking to his and Kaiba's meeting place. He may have looked like a relaxed teenage kid, but inside his stomach was about to burst. It felt like someone reached into it and started messing with whatever was in there. "What the hell?!" he yelled at himself.

"There you are." Kaiba appeared out of seemingly no where in front of Jonouchi, who immediately tightened up his face trying to look unbothered. He took a few steps backward and stood in the manliest pose he could muster.

"So we gonna do this, Kaiba?"

"Do what?" Kaiba looked annoyed.

"Duel, of course! What else?" Kaiba held back an irritated chuckle.

"I didn't know you were so dumb, Jonouchi. I thought our road side conversation yesterday gave you the right idea." Katsuya looked ignorantly at Seto. "You know I was confused for a little bit yesterday about how I thought of you, and then it was clear."

Jonouchi stared at his feet as Kaiba slowly made his way towards him.

"I thought to myself, 'I'm Seto Kaiba. I know exactly what I want.'" Kaiba grabbed the back of Katsuya's neck and brought him into a hard, wet kiss. Jonouchi's instinct to flinch was overpowered by his want of contact. He felt Kaiba's strong tongue push aside his own, and not much else. His other senses were drowned by the heat emanating off of them both. Jonouchi pulled his lips away when he realized what was happening. He was kissing not just a guy, but Kaiba. He came here to get his dignity back from him! "Katsuya," Seto looked down upon the internally struggling boy. "It isn't just me."

The blonde's eyes grew and he felt his cheeks growing pinker. "I-I…whoa! I d-don't like guys, you freak!"

"You're a terrible liar." Kaiba grabbed Jonouchi's shirt and turned around, leading Katsuya away from the sidewalk they were standing on. He took a few steps to the wall of a building and shoved the other boy against it. In a husky tone he murmured, "I'm not letting you go," and began ravishing Katsuya once again as if Jonouchi didn't just say something. This time, Kaiba's hands didn't stay at Katsuya's neck. They fell down his back, on his stomach, up his shirt, on his hips, and further down. Jonouchi tried to hold in a moan, but instead gasped. His eyes were closed and tensed up with the rest of his body. This was such a strange feeling.

Jonouchi suddenly opened his eyes. A strange feeling indeed! One that he shouldn't be feeling at all! Katsuya shoved Seto off and ran away. _No more! This is way too much. Not with a guy. Not with Kaiba! _

Watching his puppy run away, Kaiba felt as if his chest just collapsed into his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katsuya was struggling in his sheets. Kaiba's voice took over his head. It had only happened that day and Katsuya hadn't expected to forget about it, but he hadn't been able to do anything all day. He just wandered around town thinking about nothing. Well, if that's what Kaiba was. _Which he is. _Jonouchi thought. _He's nothing!_

In the morning, Katsuya woke to his sheets scattered across his bedroom floor and his pillow well out of sight. "It looks like someone tried to kidnap me last night," he said to no one. As he threw some more jokes at himself, his phone rang. "Yeah?" he answered.

A dark voice responded, "'Yeah?' That's all I get? Whatever. We need to talk."

Katsuya stared blankly at nothing. It was Kaiba. _You're fine. _He thought to himself. _He's no one special. You don't need to be nervous around him. _"We're already on the phone." he said.

"You know what I mean. Come to my building tonight and see what I mean."

_If I know what he means, why do I have to see..? _Jonouchi decided to keep the asshole comments to himself for now. "What time?"

"I don't care. As long as you show."

Katsuya let a smile creep onto his face "Cute. It's nice of you to squeeze me into your schedule again." Jonouchi finally found the fun in this unfun situation. Kaiba sighed and hung up. "Maybe this won't be so bad," Katsuya said to himself as he laid back down. He was still tired from his lack of rest the night before. _I want to be wide awake for what happens next._

He woke up a couple hours later to knocking on his door. Katsuya rolled off his bed and lollygagged his way to the noise. He opened the door and was almost immediately pushed aside. Honda barged into his house and said, "Where've you been? I thought we were gonna meet Yugi and Anzu today! Battle City isn't waiting for you!" Honda paused to look at his sloppy friend. Jonouchi's hair was rustled, he wasn't wearing a shirt and if there was to be a contest for most wrinkled boxers, he would win. "You've been sleeping?! I can't believe this!

"Look, it's just been a weird time and I couldn't sleep last night and-"

"'He's probably finding other ways to help' Says Anzu! And you were sleeping! There's more important things going on right now than a full night's rest!"

"Look, Honda, I'm up now. I just didn't even think this arc would even have a plot yet."

"Yeah and we need you. Stop disappearing and help Yami out a little!"

Unfortunately for Honda, Jonouchi's anger didn't stop for friendship. "I just said I was goin' through a weird time and all you have is shit to make me feel bad? You don't even want to know?" He was nearing Honda. "No, Honda. There's more important things than remembering pasts and shit if that's what you're talking about."

"Is something wrong with Shizuka?"

Jonouchi felt his face glow. No. He was not letting his anger get to him. No. Honda did not just express more concern in Yami and Shizuka then him. No. Jonouchi was not going to punch his best friend. "It's no good." Katsuya said. He brought his fist back and flung it at Honda, slamming his fist into his friend's neck. Honda was gasping and held his neck. Jonouchi hadn't hit him very hard, but he didn't find himself feeling guilty, even if the neck was a critical place to hit.

Katsuya called Yugi to pick Honda up, who was still struggling for air, but there was no answer. Honda was Jonouchi's best friend, but he wasn't going to be burdened with Hiroto's mistakes. Running away wasn't the morally correct thing to do, but Katsuya didn't see the point in staying. "You can find a way home."

Jonouchi took off for what seemed like no where. He didn't know where to go, even assuming he didn't just punch his friend.

After an extended amount of running, it started raining. "Where's my perfect anime weather?" He breathed to himself.

Finally, the drenched blonde found his way to a building way too big for a company and walked inside.

"Can I help you?" A lady sitting at a desk asked. She didn't seem to notice the water covering Katsuya's body.

"Yeah. I'm Jonouchi Katsuya here to see Kaiba Seto."

"Your appointment is for tonight. I'm afraid the president is busy right now."

"I'm sure he'll want to see me."

"Well, I can try." The woman pressed an intercom button and said, "Sir, there's so-"

A deep voice interrupted, "I told you not to bother me during my breaks! Don't use this intercom again until I tell you you can!"

The lady frowned as she watched the intercom talk to her and turned to Jonouchi with a smile. "Go on ahead to the top floor." As he walked to the elevator, Katsuya could here the woman mumble to herself, "If you don't want to listen, you can have as many surprises as you want."

Katsuya arrived at the top floor and stepped off the elevator. He saw a door almost immediately that read, "Kaiba Seto, President" and went in. His shoes sloshed as he closed the door behind him.

Kaiba looked up from some papers on his desk at the dripping boy in front of his door. "Take your clothes off." he said. He stood up and started towards him.

Katsuya took his shoes and socks off expressionlessly. What was the point in refusing? This is what he came for, right? His shirt went next. Now Kaiba was standing in front of him. Both faces showing nothing. Seto put his hands around Katsuya's wet back and whispered, "I thought you were sacred." Jonouchi remembered the day before when he ran from the man holding him now. Then he thought about Honda yelling at him in his door way. Katsuya put his arms over Kaiba's shoulders and leaned his face towards the other's.

He paused as their noses touched and slightly opened his mouth, colliding it with Kaiba's. The moment's slow mood was suddenly destroyed as the two boys quickly started feeling each other, hands touching everything they could, as if they would never be able to again.

Seto stopped the messy kiss the two were sharing and slid his tongue along Katsuya's jaw line, then ran his lips down the other boy's neck. "Hah" Katsuya breathed. The sensation Kaiba gave him was so warm, better than yesterday. He was much colder this time.

"Stop shivering," Seto told him. "What are you so nervous about?"

Katsuya didn't want to talk. He just wanted to feel, but what was he worried about? "Honda," he said. He remembered the friend he abandoned and felt a sudden punch of guilt in his stomach.

"Honda?" Kaiba stopped his hands and stepped back, letting Jonouchi's back rest on the closed door.

"I can't fight and leave him for a guy." Jonouchi opened the door he was leaning on, took his shoes and shirt, and left.

Kaiba stood still with a scowl on his face. There's no way his dog just ran away again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katsuya's sleep habits were ruined. He stayed up nearly all night every night for the past week thinking about what else? That was how long ago his last meeting with Kaiba was. A week. A long miserable week full of apologies and excuses mostly towards Honda. This night in particular wasn't much different from the last six or so. He kicked, flinched, and fidgeted until his need for rest over powered his annoying thoughts and brought him to sleep.

In the morning, Jonouchi woke up to his phone. "Ugh. Why does everyone always call so early?" he picked up his phone, "There's other times of the day, you know."

"But all my free time's in the morning, pup." It was Kaiba again. He called around three times during the weak and each time Katsuya hung up. Seto was a problem he'd rather not face.

"You'd think a lesson would be learned here," Jonouchi hinted he would be hanging up soon.

"Okay, but pressing a button won't get rid of me." Jonouchi quickly hung up and stared at his phone. _Don't let him get to you. Don't let yourself become his toy!_ Katsuya's self encouraging thoughts were overruled by his phone. "I thought I was pretty clear!" He answered.

"Who are you talking to, Honda?" Yugi asked. "Is someone at your place?"

"No. I just thought you'd be someone else. That's all. So what are you doing calling me so early?"

"Well, it's not that early, but I really think we need to join the tournament now. It's been over a week since Kaiba announced it."

"Yeah, you're right. I do need to get out of bed."

"What? Well, whatever. I'll see you soon, then. Bye!" Yugi hung up, leaving Jonouchi to take a shower, put appropriate clothing on, eat, brush his teeth, and go.

When he arrived at the usual meeting place, Honda greeted him with a, "What took you so long?" But not only had the accustomed group of Yugi, Honda, and Anzu come to say hi.

"Kaiba?" Yugi looked confused and surprised as he watched his rival walk up to his group and stand behind his friend. Jonouchi only looked straight ahead, trying not to notice the hot breath on his neck.

"You keep running away." Seto whispered, only letting one of Katsuya's ears hear. "I might just have to tie you up." The instant red that appeared on Jonouchi's cheeks made it look like someone had just smacked him. He continued to remain silent and staring at nothing.

"What're you saying to him, you creep? What do you want?" Honda didn't much care for the rich boy.

Kaiba scowled and started walking away from the friends. "Nothing you can give me. I just want my dog."

"What a freak. What'd he even say to you?" Honda sounded irritable. Jonouchi didn't seem to feel like moving or talking.

There was a pause amongst the friends. "Yeah, what did he say?" Honda woke Yugi's curiosity up. "What does he want to do with you, Jonouchi?"

Katsuya's face didn't feel as though it was getting any less red. He had a vague idea what Kaiba wanted to do to him.

"Jonouchi?" Anzu was starting to get worried. Everything seemed to center around Katsuya at the moment, but he hadn't said anything since he joined them today. "Can you answer us?"

"Uh," Jonouchi shook his hair, "yeah I uh he just said something about me uh being worse than him. It's uh it's nothing. He's just, just a jerk is all." Katsuya felt his hot cheeks and realized how red they could be. "And uh this is just um I'm just…so angry!"

Honda looked satisfied with Katsuya's answer, but Anzu and Yugi looked at each other as if to confirm that he was full of bullshit.

After a long day of dueling in the Battle City tournament with little interruptions, Jonouchi began walking home. The sky was turning darker as his house started looking closer. The setting disappeared from Katsuya as he walked in, letting his house's but the atmosphere wasn't right. The smell was much more pleasant than usual.

"Kaiba?" Jonouchi started to feel a little nervous. Was he there? Had he been there? He stayed put and looked around. Nothing happened. His heart regained a regular pace as he swayed over to his bed and sat down. He laid his head in his hands and felt a wave of disappointment course through his body. He looked up to see a note on his nightstand:

_Come again tonight_

Katsuya felt his stomach clench up nervously. _You can't go. You have no reason to go. What would Honda, Yugi, and Anzu think?_ "What does it matter what they think?" Jonouchi began fighting with himself. _It does matter. They're your friends._

Looking determined, Jonouchi picked up his phone and called Yugi.

"Hello?" The small voice answered.

"Yugi!" Let's go out tonight. All of us. I don't feel like eating at home tonight."

"Okay, Jonouchi. That sounds fine. I'll call everyone else."

Jonouchi hung his phone up and forced himself off his bed. He walked out of his already open front door and walked out. After a good time of his mind arguing with itself, he saw the restaurant the four friends were going to meet in. "Time to get your mind out of the gutter for good." He hopefully whispered to himself. Katsuya walked into the restaurant and saw his friends. The ones that truly mattered, not Kaiba. He sat down.

"Jonouchi, what's your problem?" Honda asked when Katsuya didn't bother ordering anything. There's no way he could eat anything.

"You know," Yugi started, "My grandpa told me when you're in love you lose your appetite." Yugi and Honda laughed, but Jonouchi looked up.

"Really?" he said sounding surprised. "I couldn't be."

"Of course not," Honda said, "Who'd you love? Who'd love you?"

Jonouchi stood up. His face wasn't wearing an expression as he casually walked away. "What're you doing?" Honda called. "Where're you going?" His blond friend didn't answer. He left the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaiba looked at the clock in his office. He didn't honestly think Jonouchi was coming, did he? It was getting too late now. He still had work to do, but he didn't want to make tonight a late one. He packed a briefcase and walked towards his closed door. He stopped in front of it and sighed. "I still wish he had come." Seto turned the knob and opened the door to find a less than happy face looking up at him.

"Katsu?" Seto's eyes widened slightly but he tried not to look surprised. "What are you doing on the ground?" He gave a fake scowl.

"My knees don't feel right." Jonouchi looked down. "Were you leaving?"

"No." Seto's face softened as he put his briefcase down. "I was looking for you." Kaiba bent down to Katsuya's level. He pulled Jonouchi's chin up and tried to look into his eyes with a little anger. "What are you still doing out here?" Seto's hand fell to Katsuya's and pulled him up.

"I'm sorry," Jonouchi began, "for pushing you aside…multiple times." Kaiba lead the talking boy into his office. "After thinking for a second, I figured I was just…" Katsuya looked at Kaiba's face. He looked exasperated and overheated.

"Katsuya" he put his hands in Jonouchi's hair and pressed their bodies together. "You think you could tell me later?" Katsuya was surprised in Kaiba's need for this. He felt it even more than Jonouchi did.

Seto practically sighed as he leaned in even more to kiss his Katsu. The feeling of their tongues together was almost a relief, as if a big weight had some how just been lifted. Kaiba's eyes were opened just enough to see Katsuya's closed softly. _He's…cute, _Seto thought, _so cute._ He closed his eyes to enjoy it even more, but quickly opened them and tilted his head back to say, "Don't think this is as far as we're getting this time." Kaiba resumed running his tongue against Jonouchi's and grabbed the blonde's collar, turning the both of them around, leading them towards his desk.

Kaiba leaned Katsuya against the edge of his desk top. He gave Jonouchi's neck sloppy kisses and pulled his white shirt off, feeling all the skin he could along the way. He forced his tongue back in Katsuya's mouth and slid his hands to the other's pants. Seto unzipped them and took them off. Jonouchi breathed, "Aren't you hot?" Kaiba looked down at himself and forgot about taking his own clothes off. He had wanted to see Jonouchi naked so badly. Katsuya shoved him off and pinned Kaiba against a wall, feeling the taller boy's shoulders as he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. _God. _Jonouchi thought as he stared at Seto's slender long chest.

"It's more fun to touch," the rich boy tempted. Katsuya ran his fingers along Kaiba's chest right down to his pants that he slowly undid. His hands smoothly slid the pants down Kaiba's long legs. Seto smirked and brought Katsuya back to the desk. He gave him a deep kiss as his hands worked the boxers off of Katsuya's hips. Jonouchi thrusted forward as if Kaiba's fingers had a pull on his waist. _This is getting far_, he thought. _I should stop…I don't want to…this is for me._

A sudden realization passed through Jonouchi. This is what he wanted. How could this hurt anyone? He grabbed Kaiba's back and moved his hands down to Seto's boxer briefs and pushed them down. Kaiba smiled at Katsuya's sudden enthusiasm and leaned in closer to his Katsu, running his tongue up Jonouchi's heated neck.

"Ngh," Katsu moaned, "Kaiba, I don't wanna wait anymore." Kaiba smiled again against Katsuya's skin. He leaned Jonouchi forward and the blonde fell to the floor. Seto climbed over Katsuya's back. His hands felt the boy's sides, right down to his hips. He licked his index finger lightly and ran it down Katsu's slender back, down to his entrance. Seto's other hand gripped Jonouchi's side while his wet finger went straight into Katsuya. "Gah," the blonde breathed out. Kaiba pushed his finger in and out a couple times and soon added a second. Another satisfying reaction came out of Katsuya.

"One more," Seto reassured. He slipped in another. Jonouchi's back arched and Kaiba replaced his fingers. It was his turn to make noises as he began a slow rhythm with his hips. Katsu gripped his own hair and felt his chest rub against the floor. It hurt more than he had expected. Seto's eyes were half open as he started to go faster.

"Ah," Jonouchi complained, but Kaiba failed to notice. He had waited for this for a long time...Seto's breathing grew heavier and heavier until with an "Ngh" he came into Katsuya who made a similar noise and abruptly followed.

Jonouchi rolled over to face Kaiba with a tired look on his face. Seto gave him a short laugh and said, "That's it for you, then?" Katsu let out a breath as Kaiba laid his head on the middle of Jonouchi's chest. Katsuya put his arms over Seto's body and closed his eyes.

When Katsu opened his eyes again, he found himself not in a dark lonely office, but a sun filled bright bedroom. He stayed in the soft bed and soaked in the warm feeling the light coming through the window gave him. He didn't question where he was or why he was there. Jonouchi only appreciated the room much nicer than his.

Katsuya heard a door open and looked around to see where it was. Kaiba walked in from a closet and was in the process of putting a shirt on when he saw Jonouchi staring at him. "Decided to get up, did you?" Katsu was half expecting a remark like that to come from Kaiba.

"Only for you," He sarcastically shot back, sitting up in the comfortable bed. "Aren't you at work yet?"

"I guess not since I'm here."

Jonouchi thought back to the day before when Seto had given him a small sincere laugh. _Better treasure that memory. It's not gonna happen again._

"But if you're wondering," Kaiba began again. "It's my company," he put a coat on, "I go in when I want."

"Which is now?" Jonouchi asked noticing his coat.

"I have a lot to do." Kaiba opened the door and walked out.

Katsuya gazed at the door that shut after Kaiba. He had a surprised look on his face as he pondered about what action to take next. After a couple minutes, Jonouchi reluctantly slid out bed and walked to the door, noticing at least that his boxers were on. He opened it to find a hallway leading to the rest of the mansion Katsu didn't realize he was in. "Almost forgot that guy was richer than hell," he commented to himself.

Jonouchi continued down the hallway that lead to a giant staircase which he managed to stumbled down. He turned a corner and saw a huge white kitchen drowned in sunlight. _Breakfast?_ He thought, picking up his pace into the kitchen. He looked around at the clean counters and wondered if someone as rich as Kaiba had their own chef. His thoughts were interrupted as he wandered into a small bright dining room with a round conventional dining table that looked like it would fit four or so people. On top of it was a platter with pancakes, eggs, fruit and bacon, along with a glass of water and a glass of orange juice. In front of it was a small place card that said, _Puppy's Food_. Katsuya found it to be still surprisingly hot after sitting at the table and taking out a bite of everything. It was delicious.

Kaiba arrived in a moderate time to his office building. It would be lying to say he wasn't in a good mood, but going to work certainly wasn't going to help retain it. Seto pulled himself out of his limo and walked into his building.

"Good morning, Sir." was his secretary's usual greeting, but she looked like something was wrong.

"Have something else to tell me?" Kaiba glared at the girl.

"W-well early this morning; about the time you usually come in, uh someone else did and uh he really wanted to see you so um he's waiting." The girl looked down.

"That's it? Someone's waiting? That's what you're freaked out about?" Kaiba kept walking and went up the elevator muttering, "waste of time."

When he reached the top, Kaiba turned down the hall that lead to his office and approached the door. Standing in front of it was an average height, brown haired teenager.

Kaiba glared at the familiar boy blocking his way. "I don't like obstacles." He said.

"Where's Jonouchi?" Honda commanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seto glared at the boy standing in front of him. "Jonouchi?" You must be really great friends to have communication this good."

"You do know where he is," Honda's voice went up.

"And you don't. Imagine that. Katsuya's best friend and his enemy" Kaiba gave a sly smile and small shrug.

"Just tell me where he is!" Honda paused and wrinkled his forehead at the taller boy. "How do you know where he is?" He asked quietly.

Kaiba continued his grin. "Maybe you should ask him," Seto unlocked his office door and walked in, Honda following behind. He took a piece of paper and pen from his desk and scribbled an address down. He handed it to Honda, "I just wouldn't want to get between friends."

Honda gave Kaiba an untrusting glance and snatched the paper from him. He turned around and moved himself swiftly away from Kaiba and out of his building. As soon as he walked outside, he looked down at the paper. It looked like a legitimate address. Maybe Kaiba wasn't screwing with him. Honda looked away from the paper. _But how did he know where Jonouchi was?_ It didn't matter. The boy sat on his motorcycle, started the engine, and drove toward the given address. "This is way out in rich people land. It couldn't be-" Honda rid the thought out of his spiky head.

After several minutes, Honda arrived at a driveway far too long for anyone's reasonable taste. His stomach felt a nervous surge. _What else would this be?_ No. He'll just knock on the door and find a rich relative of Jonouchi's living here. Every rich person probably had connections with Kaiba, right? Honda rode his bike up the driveway, walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Finished with his delightful breakfast, Jonouchi stood up and started making his way up the endless stairs. A shower sounded nice. Just as he made it to the top stair, the door bell rang. "Wha-?" Katsuya was not only baffled by the fact he would have to travel down the stairs again, but that this was definitely not his mansion. Maybe it would be better if he just left it. It rang again and Jonouchi sighed. He might as well see who it was. With another long breath, Katsuya jogged down the mountain of steps and abruptly opened the door. His eyes widened to the point of hurting. Since, here, at his secret lover's door step was his best friend.

Honda rang the bell again. _That creep did give me a bogus address!_ As the irritated boy was about to walk away, the large front door bolted open. Its speed gave Honda no time to think. "Jonouchi?" The horrified friends stared at each other. If Katsuya ever needed a portal to disappear into, now would be the time to use it.

Honda's yes stuck to his friend wearing nothing but boxers. He patched up what he was going to say next. The hopes that this wasn't Kaiba's mansion had long left his mind. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I-I just woke up here. I don't have any idea," Jonouchi struggled out a white lie, but Honda didn't take it.

"You spent the night here, didn't you? What's your deal with Kaiba?" Honda spat out the words as new questions came to him.

"Hey, cool down. Why're you getting so heated?"

"How could I not? Look at the situation, Jou!"

"It's weird, I know, but-"

"Look. Why don't you just tell me what's happening and I won't bother stressing the importance of Battle City." Honda slowed his voice down .

Jonouchi looked at his toes. What was he supposed to say? _Yeah well I was just sleeping with our enemy, but I think I really love him. I might be gay by the way._ "Uh well lately I've-"

"You know what, don't even bother. It probably has nothing to do with you being there for Shizuka anyway. I'm sick of hearing your excuses." Jonouchi's eyes shot to Honda's. "You don't have to be bothered anymore. I'll take care of her."

Katsuya raised his fist. He felt a hot rage pulse to his face. No. Another fight wouldn't resolve anything. He glared at Honda. Did all friends acts this ignorant and cruel? "Shouldn't you be a bit more concerned about your friendship with me? How do you think I feel about you and these little outbursts? You wanna know where I was last night? Sure I spent the night here. Yeah. I spent the night sleeping with Kaiba."

Honda's eye lids closed halfway, "You were sleeping with Kaiba. Right." He turned around to leave the ridiculous conversation.

Jonouchi's face was frozen with a puzzled expression.

The brown haired boy gave a disappointed head shake, made his way towards his motorcycle and drove down the long stretch of driveway.

Katsuya's body was glued to the spot he stood in, stunned by his friend's disbelief. What now? Was he supposed to go on as if that confrontation never happened? He shrugged. "Maybe." Jonouchi closed the door and walked back into the mansion, trying to erase Honda from his mind. He didn't need that judgment and disrespect. He had Kaiba. That was all he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun began to set behind Seto's window. He still had loads of work to do as usual, but curiosity had been tapping his shoulder all day. Did Katsu's friend go to the address? What did they do? Is he still there? "Better not be," he muttered to himself as he shoved his laptop into a briefcase.

He stood up and made his way out of the building he spent most of his life in, ignoring his secretary's usual effort filled, "Good night, sir!" Kaiba walked excitedly toward the limo ready for him. He paused in front of the door. What was he thinking? That he'd come home to someone waiting? That Katsu was gonna stick around all day for him?

He sat in his oversized car snickering to himself, imaging Katsuya wearing an apron and dog collar saying, "Welcome home, Kaiba-Sama. Dinner's almost ready." Then he replaced it with a more realistic version, "Hey. You got maids or something around here that's gonna make dinner?" Seto had to admit he liked the second one better, since his Katsu wasn't a goody two shoes, but he wouldn't mind the collar.

The limo drove up the familiar driveway. Kaiba pulled himself out of the long car, snickering once again. What if Katsuya was actually there? No. He shouldn't tell himself lies like that. He walked up to his large front door, unlocked it, and strolled inside. Strange that it was locked; wasn't Mokuba home? It didn't matter. He was tired and probably didn't even close the door properly. He walked up the ridiculous flight of stairs and tossed his briefcase into his at home office. Seto moved on to the next step in his coming home routine which involved a soft bed and a little bit of sleep. Don't laugh. He's a busy man. Everyone needs rest.

Next, Kaiba stepped into his bedroom, currently tinted pink due to a sunset that was taking place. "Gah!" Seto yelped. He wasn't surprised often, but coming home to a lump in his bed was a bit strange. The bump twitched at Kaiba's little noise. Katsuya's blond head emerged from Seto's sheets.

"Mm?" A sleepy murmur came from the just waking up Katsuya. "Kaiba?"

Seto tried to calm down, which would have been easy if not for Katsu's current expression. _Why is that so cute?_ He looked for a snide comment to save him. "No, it's Yugi." He hinted at his sarcasm with a sigh. "What're you still doing here? Don't you have something better to do?" Kaiba couldn't say he liked himself for saying things like that. He never planned on being mean. It just happened.

Katsuya didn't answer the questions he saw as rhetorical. He frowned a little and turned away from the insult machine.

A bit surprised, yet relieved by Katsu's reaction, Kaiba left his room. Fine. No nap today. Whatever. "I'll just get an early start on dinner." Now that Seto's glass was half full, he made his way down the stairs, to the kitchen, and started preparing some vegetables. After some measurement of time, the bread was the only thing not done. "Another fifteen minutes will be good," He decided to warn the freeloader in his room about the upcoming meal.

Kaiba climbed the stairs and strolled into his bedroom where the lump remained. "Katsu," Seto prodded, "get up." Not a budge. "Come on. If you sleep all day you won't get any sleep tonight." He sounded a bit too caring.

"Like you'd let me sleep," it mumbled.

"What?" Kaiba pretended not to hear the mock clever remark. "I can't hear your sex jokes because you won't get out of bed." Kaiba walked to his bed and pulled his sheets off Katsu's body. Katsuya was almost naked, except for a pair of pesky boxers and was half curled up like a cold child. It was all extremely adorable to Kaiba, who was standing in semi awe above the nearly naked boy. "Ka-Katsu," he stuttered for maybe the first time ever, "dinner…it's almost done. You uh better get up."

Jonouchi looked up at Kaiba with half closed eyes. "Yeah, sure," he closed his eyes and stretched his hands over his head, feeling the bed's headboard. He felt the bed sink. Kaiba's warm body hugged his side. Jonouchi felt a bit surprised, but enjoyed the company, especially from Kaiba.

The two said nothing to each other. Kaiba let out a tired sigh and breathed in the scent from Katsu's hair. It smelled like his shampoo. Seto tried not to let his face turn red from the image of Jonouchi taking a shower.

After a few minutes, a timer went off downstairs. Kaiba shook a bit, realizing he fell asleep. He was oddly happy to see Katsu still lying beside him, "Guess that's dinner?" Katsuya and Seto let out a long synchronized breath and headed down to the kitchen.

Kaiba grabbed the bread from the oven and the severed the dish onto two plates. Katsuya was pleased to see it was some sort of pasta. They sat at the table and ate in silence. Seto was ridiculously curious about the Honda ordeal, yet didn't want to mention him. "What'd you do today?" Kaiba didn't really care.

"You want to make conversation that bad?" Katsuya could tell.

No. Kaiba didn't need to talk. Then why did he ask?

Jonouchi looked at the silent boy across from him. _He's probably trying to sugar coat a favor or something._ Either way, Katsuya continued Seto's false attempt at breaking the silence, "Honda came over today. Wonder how he knew I was here?"

"Don't know," Kaiba discarded the subject.

_Avoiding it huh? _Katsuya thought. There was a pause. "Are you jealous?"

Kaiba didn't hesitate to stand up. Why should he have to take that? What could anyone possibly have that he didn't? Nothing made him feel envy. He began to walk away, but as soon as he got to the entry way, Jonouchi's hand took hold of his arm. "I-I'm glad," he practically whispered, "that you're jealous." Kaiba turned around to face Katsuya. "Because," Katsu continued, "I feel less like just a convenient body." he looked down.

Seto grabbed the back of Katsuya's hair and tilted his head up. Looking straight into his eyes Kaiba said, "You think I'm some bored, horny rich guy?" It didn't sound like a question. His face drew closer to Jonouchi's. "A guy who gets off on random boys?" Closer. "Who thinks you're just a good looking piece of meat?" Kaiba's lips were skimming Jonouchi's. His hand forcefully felt the other's hip. He whispered, "Yet you still get turned on by these close conversations of ours." Katsu's face felt like it was steaming. He had never been so red in his life.

Katsuya couldn't stand much more teasing. It was impossible to draw Kaiba much closer, but he tried anyway, grabbing Kaiba's hips, forcing them to grind against his. He took Kaiba's mouth with his and pushed their tongues together. It felt amazing.

* * *

Honda and Yugi were sitting in their usual diner type place, waiting for Anzu to bring them dinner. Yugi listened intently to Honda's story about his adventure to Kaiba's mansion.

"So then," Honda tried to keep his voice down, "Jonouchi gets pretty mad and goes off on this rant about me not being there for him when I drove out to rich country looking for him!"

"Well," Yugi looked concerned and spoke gently, "maybe he just got the wrong idea."

"But that's not even the weird part! You what kind of shit he tried to pull next?" Honda forgot about his attempt at a quiet conversation. "Do you know what that unbelievable ass said? He said some shit about him fucking Kaiba!"

Yugi tried not to change his calm face. His eyes widened a bit more than he would have liked them to.

"What's that face for?" Honda was angry.

"What do you mean? You just said Jonouchi's well…having a relationship with…Kaiba." Yugi's face looked a little sickened.

"You're not actually believing that are you?" It was Honda's turn to look disgusted.

"Why wouldn't I? Jonouchi's my friend…no matter what his interests."

Honda's features remained tense. "Let's go."

"What are you talking about? Go where?"

"To Kaiba's mansion. I want you to see how full of shit Jonouchi is." Honda stood up.

"Honda, this isn't any of your business!" Yugi stood up to try to match Honda's height.

"Stay if you want. I'll make him come here and tell you he's lying himself!" Honda started walking away.

_Who knows what Honda will do by himself?_ Yugi ran after his temperamental friend. "Wait! I'll go." Yugi hopped onto the back of Honda's motorcycle and they drove to the young rich man's mansion.

After a few minutes, the two pulled up to the oversized house and walked up to the door. Honda took in a deep breath. "What're you nervous about?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not nervous," Honda said nervously. "Look-the door's a little open. Maybe they were expecting us."

"How does that work?" Yugi's faith in his friend wasn't the strongest at the moment.

Honda ignored Yugi's comment, pushed the rest of the door open, and looked inside. "Fuck."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katsuya and Seto's eyes were closed. They tried to take in as much of each other as they could while their tongues took turns in dominance.

Honda stood stupefied next to Yugi, staring at the oblivious couple.

Kaiba pulled slightly away from Katsuya, just enough to slide his hand under the front of Katsu's boxers.

At last, Yugi finally interrupted with a, "Uh…"

Jonouchi froze in his place. Kaiba stayed put but turned his head to look at the two invading boys. An expressionless look smothered his face.

"Uh, we just came to…" Yugi tried to make something up, "We just wanted to…"

"We're taking Jonouchi back!" Honda sternly announced.

Kaiba glared at the jerks that killed his moment with Katsu. He let the scared looking boy out of his grasp. "Katsuya can leave whenever he wants." Seto gave Jonouchi a look that suggested other wise. He wondered what Katsu told Honda earlier today.

"Then come on!" Honda pressured.

Katsuya didn't want to leave. He wanted to spend the rest of the night with Kaiba. Then some morning, and maybe some more.

"What're you waiting for?!" Honda was shouting.

"Wait, Honda! Yugi didn't know what Honda was doing. "Don't tell Jonouchi to do anything!"

"Look at him, Yugi! He's making out with Kaiba and he's been in his goddamn underwear all day! This place isn't any good for him!"

"I think he knows what's best for himself." Yugi gave Honda a 'be reasonable' look.

Honda disconcerted Yugi. "Come on, Jou. Don't give up your friends for this guy."

Katsuya looked down. He really did care about his friends…"I wouldn't do that."

Kaiba gave Jonouchi an unloving expression. Katsuya cringed and slowly walked over to his friends outside. Kaiba said nothing and slammed the door.

* * *

Honda, Katsuya, and Yugi drove back to the diner, stopping at Katsuya's place for some clothes first. "Where'd you guys go?" Anzu wasn't too happy about the boys' disappearance.

"Bah," Honda answered, "just saving Jonouchi from Kaiba," He sat down at their usual table along with the other three, "and himself."

Jonouchi looked at Honda with a surprised face. They had only just gotten back. Had Honda really just started insulting him again?

Yugi gave Honda a disapproving stare. "You just can't keep quiet, can you?"

"Excuse me?" Honda didn't like Yugi's sudden boldness.

"Do you think you're really doing such a great thing here? 'Rescuing' Jonouchi from Kaiba?"

"What do you mean? You just saw for yourself! That creep had his hands all over Jonouchi! What would've happened if we hadn't shown up?"

"I don't know," Yugi said quietly, "they both looked awfully happy to me."

"Happy? Would you be happy if Kaiba was molesting you?"

"Wait!" Anzu spoke up. She and Katsuya sat silently at the table, Jonouchi not knowing if he should join in and Anzu not knowing anything about any of this. "Jonouchi and Kaiba? What's going on?"

"Just what it sounds like," Honda poorly explained, "Kaiba's fucking our good friend Jonouchi."

Yugi had a disgusted look on his gentle face, "Honda, I think you've said enough today. You're not even looking at things right."

"Oh yeah? How am I supposed to be looking at them?"

"See them from Jonouchi's perspective," Yugi continued his life lesson, "Jonouchi didn't leave us and allegedly sleep with Kaiba because Kaiba forced him to. He's probably in love with Kaiba."

It was Honda's turn for the disgusted face. "Jonouchi!" Katsuya looked up. He was being included in this too? "Tell Yugi what a jerk he's being."

The face was somewhat passed on to Katsuya. "Yugi's the jerk? You never once asked what was actually happening. You just assumed I was being raped by Kaiba. You're an idiot!"

Honda got his face back. He didn't have much left to say. In a soft yet threatening tone he said, "Just go back to your toy."

Jonouchi wasted no time standing up. Excitement drenched his body thinking about seeing Kaiba. He bolted outside and ran. And ran and ran. Kaiba's house was much further away than his office. It was no use. He couldn't go that far. Without another option, Jonouchi sat down by the side of the road. He cursed to himself. "I just need to get to him."

"Well."

Jonouchi looked up to see long blonde locks inside an open top purple car. The woman inside smiled. "Look what I found."

"Mai!" Katsuya leaped to his feet.

"What are you doing moping on a curb? Is that what my Jonouchi would do?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm sure. Were you planning on going somewhere after this little pity party of yours?"

"Why? You gonna take me there?"

"I wouldn't mind." She shrugged.

Katsuya hopped onto the passenger's seat in the girly convertible.

"Where to?" Kujaku noticed Jonouchi's hesitation. "No questions asked."

Jou smiled. "Kaiba's mansion."

Mai nodded and took off, receiving directions from Jonouchi along the way.

A few minutes later, Katsuya was standing in front of the familiar mansion and thanking Kujaku. She drove off with a wave, leaving Jounouchi to his own personal problems.

He took in a long breath and rang the loud doorbell. He waited. No response. Another ring wouldn't hurt. He heard footsteps. "I know you're home." Katsuya whispered to himself. His body bounced a little with nerves. His eyes were looking at the doormat. Finally, he heard the door creak open.

"What?" A deep voice irritably said.

"Uh," 'What' wasn't the greeting Katsuya had been expecting. "I, well…"

"You what? Do you want to taunt me some more before you leave again?"

"No! That wasn't what I-well I didn't want to before and-"

"Didn't want to what? Run away how many times? It's obvious you don't have the attention span to stay in one place. Sorry I couldn't interest you enough." Kaiba slammed the door. Like he wanted to put up with that again.


End file.
